The PREP II Project (Preparation through Responsive Educational Programs, Phase II) will conduct a series of assessment, evaluation, and dissemination activities in its school-based approach to juvenile problem remediation and prevention. The PREP Project's behavior treatment model focuses on developing social and academic skills and out-of-school interpersonal functioning for students who have experienced chronic problems in these areas. The short-term effectiveness of this program has been demonstrated with more than 600 adolescents in different suburban, urban, and rural sites. Long-term assessment for performance generalization will be continued and concluded for year-cohorts of former students and school staff who previously participated in PREP, using both evidentiary and self-report data. The extent to which social validation criteria differentially affect analysis of outcome performance will be studied. Retrospective evaluations of the project's component effects and transportability will be concluded. Data from current and prior studies in PREP will be used to develop a number of papers, reports, articles, and book chapters relevant to the treatment and assessment of social and academic skill change with adolescents in non-restrictive settings.